Dr. Kuseno
Dr. Kuseno (クセーノ博士, Kusēno Hakase) is a scientist of justice who transformed Genos into a cyborg. Despite never having seen him in action so far, he is aware of Saitama's strength to an extent, due to Genos' narrations of him, and is a member of the Saitama Group. Appearance Kuseno is an elderly man. He has elongated ears, a large nose, thin light eyes, grayish pupils and a thin frame. His hair is cut into a bowl shape and protrudes away from his head. Personality Dr. Kuseno acts very fatherly towards Genos, often expressing concern for him and providing wisdom, drawing from his own experiences. He always reminds Genos not to be reckless all the time and that they are together in their battle. He somewhat worries about Genos' obsessive desire to destroy the cyborg that killed his family and often stresses this to Genos to a degree. In his youth, he was a very justice-driven man who would do anything to achieve justice for mankind even it meant doing reckless things. As a result, seeing Genos being nearly destroyed by powerful monsters due to his recklessness reminds him a lot of himself. He is a very selfless man since he willing to sacrifice his sleep and rest in his senior age to work tirelessly to give Genos the best weapons and upgrades to help mankind. History Four years ago, Dr. Kuseno passed Genos' destroyed hometown, pursuing the mad cyborg who rampaged through it. However, he took Genos with him, who begged to transform into a Cyborg. Dr. Kuseno agreed, and modified him into a cyborg. He was promised by Genos that he would find the mad cyborg and destroy him. Plot Hero Association Saga Paradise Group Arc Dr. Kuseno is seen developing parts for Genos, listening to his talk of admiration for Saitama and wanting to surpass his own powers. After hearing this, Dr. Kuseno noted he developed new parts for Genos and would be able to become stronger than Saitama. Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc After defeating G4, Genos brings some of its parts to Kuseno, requesting that the doctor use them to make him stronger. Kuseno is surprised that Genos had gotten the parts. Dr. Kuseno further states that Genos' master has given Genos a very reckless goal and asks whether Genos can bring Saitama the next time Genos comes, expressing his concern for the young cyborg, he also asks him about the current whereabouts of the cyborg that they're seeking. Genos replies nothing but expresses his hatred and would want to destroy it. Seeing this, Dr. Kuseno reminds Genos that he is not alone in his fight and not to be reckless. Monster Association Arc When Genos was defeated by Gouketsu, Dr. Kuseno spent a whole night fixing Genos' body. Genos is very grateful for his work and Dr. Kuseno noted that thanks to Genos, many new ideas and improvements came and made simple changes in Genos' body that made him stronger. He then warns Genos to be careful and not to be reckless like he was in the past and decided to get some rest. When Monster Association is about to prepare for their evil plan on annihilating humanity soon, Dr. Kuseno dons a battle suit to defend himself from any other villains’ attacks to find Genos, rather than using his drones. Once he finally found where Genos is Saitama’s apartment safely, Dr. Kuseno is happy to meet Genos’ master Saitama, as well as their other allies whom Saitama and Genos befriend with, such as Bang, Bomb, King and Fubuki in person. Dr. Kuseno thanks Saitama for taking care Genos, by gifting him a Supreme Hotpot Deluxe Beef Set. As everyone present is hungry, Dr. Kuseno is amongst of them who join the dinner. After the dinner, Dr. Kuseno took Genos back to the lab and appears to have worked overnight for a second consecutive night to repair and upgrade Genos. Despite his concerns, he fulfilled Genos's request for more power, building a configuration that maximised power at the expense of nearly everything else. He warns Genos to manage the body's power carefully and not to use its full power for more than ten seconds, as the core might otherwise explode, which would kill Genos. Appearances in Other Media OVA The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening Dr. Kuseno is visited by Genos and was asked for psychic augmentation, but Dr. Kuseno stated that it wasn't physically possible. He later remarked by how bothered Genos was for not being able to fulfill Saitama's task. Abilities and Powers Intelligence Genius Intellect: Dr. Kuseno possesses a great intellect, having created Genos' cyborg body on his own. He is also responsible for the various repairs and improvements of Genos' cyborg body during the story. Equipment Body Recovery Drones: ''' Dr. Kuseno's drones that are mainly used to recover Genos' body parts and assist Genos when he is unable to move. It is also shown that the drone is equipped with a gatling gun at the end of its tail. '''Combat Armor: Kuseno uses a combat armor with a comparable look to a space suit that is armed with a rocket launcher on the right shoulder and a cannon on the left shoulder to defend himself against monsters. Genos said that it had "high power levels" and also thought that Fubuki wouldn't be able to handle it. Trivia *The "kuse" in Kuseno sounds exactly like "kusee" (くせー) an impolite form of "kusai" (臭い) that means "stinky" while the "no" has no direct translation (most likely the common Japanese name ending 野 meaning "field"). References fr:Kidob Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Scientist Category:Male